1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light module and an assembling method thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a light module with increased reliability and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cathode-ray tube display devices, under current trends of pursuing shorter, smaller, lighter, and thinner electronic devices, are gradually being replaced by flat panel display devices that have advantageous properties such as smaller volume, low power consumption, as well as other desirable characteristics. As a result, flat panel display devices are becoming or have already become the de facto standard for the market of display devices.
There are various types of flat panel display devices on the market. Among them, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices utilizing liquid crystal display technology are currently the most favored among manufacturers and customers. In addition, the application of LCD technologies in other products on the market is also far reaching, wherein examples of products with LCD technologies including computer display devices, LCD televisions, digital billboards, tablet computers, and other related devices are all gradually becoming commonplace. However, due to the fact that LCD devices are non self-luminous display devices, the LCD devices therefore need backlight units to provide the required light for purposes of illuminating the display. In recent years, in accordance with raising public awareness of environmentally friendly practices as well as other technical considerations, the light component of backlight sources have gradually gravitated towards utilizing light emitting diodes (LED) as light sources. Typically, light emitting diodes are disposed on printed circuit boards to form a LED light bar within backlight sources. In addition, LED light bars are electrically connected to external circuits through flexible printed circuit boards (PCB) so that the lighting mechanism of the backlight source may be controlled by the external circuits.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional backlight module of a LCD device includes a light module 60 composed of a light bar of light emitting diodes and a flexible printed circuit board, a light shade 70 for accommodating the light bar, a plurality of optical films 80, and a bottom frame 40. As shown in FIG. 1B of a conventional light module, the conventional light module includes a first circuit board 10, a second circuit board 20, and a light source 30, wherein the light source 30 is disposed on and electrically connected to the first circuit board 10. The flexible second circuit board 20 is also electrically connected to the first circuit board 10. Since the second circuit board 20 is electrically connected to the first circuit board 10, external circuits can transmit circuit control signals to the light source 30 that is disposed on the first circuit board 10 by way of the second circuit board 20. As shown in FIG. 1B, after the first circuit board 10 is electrically connected to the second circuit board 20, the flexible second circuit board 20 will bend around the top of the first circuit board 10 and wind around the back of the first circuit board 10. An end of the second circuit board 20 then winds around the bottom of the first circuit board 10 towards the front. Therefore, through the property of the second circuit board 20 of being able to wind around the first circuit board 10, the first circuit board 10 and the second circuit board 20 can be fixed to each other. As shown in FIG. 1C, in addition to utilizing the second circuit board 20 to wind around the first circuit board 10 to fix them together, a tape 50 is also utilized to increase the fixation effect between the two circuit boards, wherein the tape 50 fixes the two circuit boards together in both the horizontal and vertical directions.
However, during the follow-up assembling process of disposing the first circuit board 10 that has the light source 30 within the light shade 70, the second circuit board 20 winding around the first circuit board 10 may be damaged by influences from the assembling action or even the light shade 70. In turn, the damage caused to the second circuit board 20 will affect the quality of the electrical connection between the second circuit board 20 and external circuits or between the second circuit board 20 and the first circuit board 10, resulting in symptoms of faulty lighting in the light source 30 and subsequently decreased reliability of the light module as a whole.